The present invention related to a closure system.
In the known closure system (Federal Republic of Germany OS 37 28 072), the key bears, in addition to individual fields which can be differently magnetically coded, also a bar code in order to be able to obtain possible services or the like by means of the key. It is also already known to effect the recording of such services in the manner that the closure code of the card key is read at the service station where the dispensing of goods or the accounting for services is effected, and then, via an on-line connection of the service station with an output unit or via some other central unit, to note therein the accounting factor in order to bill it then or later on to the user, for instance upon leaving a public pool or returning a room key to a hotel. In this connection, the closure code formed by the differently coded individual fields may furthermore have a subdivision for the identity of different card holders so that, for instance, two persons who use the same hotel room are billed separately for the services used by them, in the manner that this complete closure-code/card-holder code is forwarded for evaluation over the on-line connection.
The corresponding on-line connection is in many cases rather expensive and unsuitable.